Portal 3 Return To Aperture
by FeeptheNinja
Summary: The child of the last living test subject goes back to Aperture for one sole reason- to see the greatest AI ever built.
1. Chapter 1

PORTAL 3: RETURN TO APERTURE

CHAPTER 1

Sirens wailed outside a little house in the country. A woman, probably not more than 28, anxiously ran out her door to greet them, face etched with worry.

"Did you find her?" she demanded one of the officers, who looked very uncomfortable indeed right this instant.

"Well, ma'am, we're not entirely sure _where_ she is…" He trailed off a bit at this, as though a bit unsure of his statement. "But we have witnesses who report that they've seen her up through Upper Michigan. Someone asked where she was going… she replied, 'None of your business' and ran off."

The woman froze. "U-upper Michigan?" she asked weakly, breathing a little harder than she had before.

"Yep, Upper Michigan. No idea _why_, though… Got family up there or somethin'? Someone she likes?" But the woman had already dashed into the house.

"Dammit, I never should have told her… Never!" she cursed aloud to herself as she rummaged through a closet. "I should have known she'd pull a stunt like this-she loved those stories too much…" Finding what she was looking for, she pulled them out of the heap of junk in the closet-a pair of boots and a weird-looking gun. Slipping on the boots and hefting the gun in her hands, Chell ran outside to her car and took off, in hot pursuit of her child.

"Hello?" A young girl gently peeked through a doorway. She could not have been more than 9 or 10, and had long brown hair that kept falling into her cobalt blue eyes. "Are you still there?" She tentatively stepped into the small shed… and the elevator inside. She was a bundle of nerves, mainly because she was here on a whim-the hope that her mother's stories weren't just made-up on the spot. They _had_ to be real-they HAD to be! They were so vivid… The elevator ground to a halt. She stepped out, calling with more force this time. "I know you're here! You have to be!" she yelled into the hallways. When no answer was given, she charged down the corridors blindly, having no idea where she was going, but not really caring at the same time. She HAD to be here… Mom even said! Unknowingly, of course…

_The girl was sitting up in bed, her mother's story just finished."Whoa! That was so __**cool**__!" she squealed, practically bouncing with excitement at the tale. "Especially the part with the bird… But I hope she's okay! She's the most awesomest person … well, ever! After you, though!" The young girl said happily. _

"_Well, yes, she __**is**__ the greatest scientific achievement known to man…" said the woman, gently tucking the girl into bed. "And she is a machine, so she could very well live forever. No bird's going to stop Her!" she said._

"_Someday, I wanna go to Aperture too, an' see her!" the small child said. "That'd be the __**coolest**__!" She said, wriggling slightly under the covers. _

"_No." Her mother said sternly. "I already told you, She doesn't take kindly to visitors, and would probably put you into testing. And then you couldn't come back to see me, or go to school, or __**anything**__."_

_The girl pouted. "That'd be cool, too! And you said she kinda liked you!" _

"_I said She didn't kill me. __**That**__ is different. Now go to bed, Raiados. I'll see you in the morning." _

"_Okayyy…" Raiados rolled over and went to sleep._

See! Evidence! Or at least, Raiados hoped so. She stopped when she saw a small hole in the wall- a panel was open. Ominous… But probably okay! She slipped through and hardly noticed when the panel clicked firmly shut behind her. Adrenaline pumping through her system, she bolted down the catwalks and halls, stopping to stare at, but not touch, the turret assembly line and neurotoxin generators. If that's how far her control goes over this facility… she thought, then it's completely possible she's watching me _right now_… I hope she's happy that I'm not as 'destructive' as Mom was, apparently. Her footsteps slowed to a soft padding as she neared the hallway which led to where She was… if Mom was right. As she stepped bravely through the doorway, she made her presence known with an "H-hi! A-are you… Her…?" The huge construct whipped around to face her, yellow eye narrowing as She leaned in.

"Who… are _**you**_?" 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Raiados's mouth went sandpaper dry all of a sudden, and she found herself taking a tentative step back from the enormous [and admittedly intimidating] construct. Her heart was beating a mile a minute now, and she struggled to swallow and keep from bolting on the spot."I-I-I'm Ra-raia-d-dos. Are y-you maybe GL-GLaDOS?"

"Raiados. What a strange name for a child." GLaDOS mused. "Well, yes, I am GLaDOS. Nice to meet you, Raiados. Now get out." Raiados didn't seem to hear a word she said, all traces of nervousness gone, now replaced by ecstatic happiness that she really got here.

"You- You're really here! Just like Mom said you were!" she laughed out loud. "I'm really meeting you!" GLaDOS was growing more irritated by the second. "Did you not hear me? I said-" She stopped abruptly midway through her sentence.

"Wait. Your _mother_ told you I was here? That means…" Suddenly exactly what Raiados said had clicked in GLaDOS's head. "Only one person knows about this place… And that's…"

"My mom!" said Raiados proudly. "By any chance, is her name-" "Chell? Yep!" Raiados finished GLaDOS's sentence for her, grinning. GLaDOS narrowed her eye.

"Oh, really? I don't believe you. Chell would not have just let her daughter run off to here. She trusts me about as far as a turret can walk, and not one of those poor cube-turrets that the moron made." She noted dryly.

"Then ask me anything that only Chell's kid would know! I'll prove it to you!" Raiados declared. "Fine. How did Chell get out? First and second times."

"First by blowing… you… up…" she said wincing, "Sorry about that, by the way-and second because you let her go."

"Hmm. Who took over the-"

"Wheatley." Raiados said instantly. "He _was_ a moron. He couldn't even keep the facility from exploding in a mass nuclear reactor core meltdown! Really, it isn't that hard!" she complained. GLaDOS was a bit confused at the moment, mainly because after that little comment, Raiados had proceeded to explain, _in full detail_, exactly how to prevent a mass nuclear reactor core meltdown.

"Strange that a ten-year-old girl would know exactly how to deal with a nuclear reactor… But that's beside the point. Now, why don't you solve this test for me?" Raiados took a step away from the test chamber that had seemingly spawned out of nowhere.

"Mom told me not to… but… you won't keep me here?" she asked suspiciously.

"No, I won't. Just solve it, and we'll stop."

"Okay!" said Raiados happily. She bolted into the chamber, portal gun in hand.

Quite literally 3 minutes later, the young girl came running out to a very surprised looking GLaDOS.

**A/N: Well? How'd you like this chapter? I'll be updating my stories a LOT, so be on the lookout! Also, to answer a question from Chloe Kompton: Raiados is pronounced rye-a-dos. In the next chapter you'll see why she's named this. **


	3. Chapter 3

GLaDOS was, for once in her life, speechless. Of course, it didn't last long. "That… was the fastest time on record for that chamber. Faster than your mother's time…" She trailed off, leaving Raiados to cheerfully interject an "I told you so!"

"_Now_ do you believe I'm Chell's kid?" asked Raiados. GLaDOS didn't even have to consider Her answer.

"Yes."

As Chell drove down the empty streets, she found her mind wandering back to the subject of GLaDOS, the greatest achievement of science, and also her captor and tormentor. Some days, she'd wish she could forget it all, to have a normal life where she didn't automatically check for traps when she walked into a room, where she didn't freak out when young children asked 'Are you still there?' and to not be wary of red lights in the darkness. _But you don't really want to forget, do you?_, she thought. _That's why you named your only child Raiados. A completely unique name, as sort of a tribute to Her. A name that will never be forgotten. _She smiled. She knew all too well of her child's obsession with Aperture. She wanted the logo on all of her clothes, all of her toys. She had absolutely adored Chell's ASHPoD and loved playing with it. She even spelled her name as "RAIaDOS" on every single paper that required a signature that she got. _You know She wouldn't do anything to hurt her…_Chell frowned at this. She had no idea exactly _what_ the AI would do to her child, and that made her uneasy. Hell, screw uneasy, it made her downright scared.

She gunned the engine.

Raiados yawned. The day's events were catching up to her, and after almost two weeks of running away to here, and about ten years worth of excitement packed into around 3 hours, she really couldn't deny the fact that she was getting pretty sleepy. As she yawned again, GLaDOS swung around to look at her.

"Oh, that's right. The air in here is not laced with adrenal vapors, and you have had little sleep for two weeks. And it is pretty late on the surface." She said flatly. Raiados nodded tiredly. "Well, I can't very well put you in a Relaxation Chamber- if any of them are still functioning at all- and I don't appear to have anything even remotely 'soft' or 'warm' around here. So I suggest you-" She was cut off abruptly by the weight of a body suddenly against Her own. "What are you doing?" She asked, as a tired Raiados climbed up onto her back, and curled up.

"Wha' does it look like I'm doin'…?" she mumbled as she rested her head right behind GLaDOS's. Mmm, She was really warm…

"I don't recall giving you permission to do that…" She said, a bit less firmly than usual. Raiados gave no verbal answer, only snuggling up tighter to GLaDOS. "But I guess it's okay… For tonight only…" The great construct muttered as Raiados still didn't move.

"You have a heartbeat…" mumbled Raiados sleepily as her eyes began to close.

"What? I think you must be mistaken. That is your own pulse, not mine. I do not have one." Stated GLaDOS firmly.

"You have one… it sounds different than mine… it sounds smoother… and… more electric… nicer…" Raiados trailed off as she fell soundly asleep against GLaDOS, leaving Her with that statement to ponder for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS QUITE A BIT OF PROFANITY.**

Raiados yawned and opened her eyes, blearily looking about the room. She could hear a soft, soothing, pulsing sound in her ear, and to be honest, it almost sent her back to sleep. After about 30 seconds, she realized exactly where she was- still perched on GLaDOS's back. She sat up fully, looking around and wondering why GLaDOS hadn't picked her up off of Her back when she fell asleep. Oh, right, She had said it was okay for that night.

"Well, good morning. It is approximately 10:27 a.m. You slept late." GLaDOS announced as Raiados slid off Her back. "And unfortunately, since no humans have been here in years-" Raiados couldn't help but notice that she fairly spat those words out. Did it bother her that no one had been here? "I have nothing for you to consume. Well, that is a lie. I should say I have nothing _edible_ here for you to consume. Nothing deadly, anyway." Raiados laughed.

"I would ask for that cake but a. It is stale, b. It is deadly, and c. It is-"

"A lie." GLaDOS and Raiados said this simultaneously, and Raiados grinned. "Exactly." There was silence between the pair for a minute, and then Raiados spoke up again. "GLaDOS… What happened?"

"Excuse me?" GLaDOS asked. "What happened when?"

"I mean… Mom told me how it happened for her, but I was thinking you'd have a much different perspective on how things happened… So what went on for you? What happened?"

"Oh. Well… Are you sure you want to hear this?" GLaDOS warily asked. Raiados looked up at her with a 'What do you think?' kind of expression. "Fine, I'll tell you. But don't get mad at my… _opinions_ of your mother. Well, it went something along the lines of kill me, revive me, try to kill me again, fail, almost blow up the entire facility, I let her go. In the beginning, when she first started to test, I didn't hate her. Not like I did before… the incident. That only really started when she escaped the incinerator room. Truth be told, I didn't hold much of _any_ emotion towards her until she escaped. She was just another test subject… And then she tried to kill me. I felt angry at first because she defied my orders… even if they _were_ to go die in a fire. Then mixed with terror of her coming to essentially murder me… well, I can assure you, it is _not_ a good feeling to have, even if you know you have the upper hand. When that first scuffle- no, screw scuffle, an outright _brawl _started, I was confident I would win. At least, until my Intelligence Core went. _Then _I knew I was pretty much screwed. When that little metal moron rebooted me and I saw Chell again, I'll be perfectly honest, the first thought that ran through my head was 'Crap.'"

Raiados smiled a bit. Heh, was it weird that she could perfectly imagine GLaDOS just coming right out and saying crap?

"But then I saw the expression on _her_ face, and that initial thought was replaced by 'Oh, yes.' I finally- FINALLY- had her cornered. I dropped her in testing without a single thought to it. And then of _course_ she had to escape again, didn't she? Couldn't just stay where she belonged for once? So she came back to my chamber, and I was pretty much thinking 'Crap!' again at that moment. Honestly, I think it was beginning to be a reflex at that point. And then the moron shoves me into a root vegetable, we get thrown down to Lower Aperture, and that's about it for my 'insight'. I pretty much spoke my mind as a potato, so there's nothing that Chell couldn't have said." GLaDOS finished.

"What about the 'You're doing great, I need to think a bit' part?" prompted Raiados. 'Mom says you didn't talk at all for a long time."

"By that point, I already knew that Caroline was unceremoniously shoved into my brain, so that was basically 'Crap', 'Shit', and quite a few other words your mother would not like me to say in front of you."

"What about afterwards? Like, what happened after Mom left Aperture?"

"…"

"GLaDOS?" Raiados asked. GLaDOS had stopped talking after she had asked what had happened… did she say something wrong? "GLaDOS? What's wrong?"

"**Nothing happened.**" GLaDOS all but snarled. "NOTHING. Does she come to see me? Nooo. Does she call me, or e-mail me, or contact me _at all _and tell me how she's doing? Nooo. Does she answer any of _my _e-mails or calls? Nooo. Does she tell me she has had a FREAKING BABY? NOOO. I RELEASE HER, I LET HER LIVE, I EVEN GAVE HER HER GODDAMNED CUBE BACK, AND SHE DOESN'T GIVE ENOUGH OF A RAT'S ASS ABOUT ME TO TELL ME ANYTHING!" GLaDOS practically screamed throughout the entire facility. Raiados just stared. Mom hadn't said _anything_ to GLaDOS? Nothing at all? Not even an 'I'm doing okay, thx for letting me go, ciao!'? Nothing?

GLaDOS looked down at the floor. "And there you have it." She said quietly.

Raiados swallowed hard. "GLaDOS…? I-I'm sorry. Really, I didn't know-"

"Don't be. You didn't do it, your mother did. You have no reason to feel sorry." GLaDOS said. "Now, why don't you go play with some cubes or something?" She turned away. "I have science to do."

Chell was at a rest stop in North Dakota, sipping a coffee and trying not to think of what could happen while she was idling. _Stop thinking about that stuff. You know She wouldn't do that to such a big supporter of Aperture. _No, it wasn't that she was worried about. It was about if she could survive long enough to get to her child. She had no idea how She would receive her, and more likely than not, it was with more testing, neurotoxin, and fire pits. _Well, I wouldn't blame Her for being pissed. You completely ignored her for how many years? You know how that feels like, Chell. She was just trying to check up on you… _Shut up! Chell didn't need GLaDOS, and GLaDOS didn't need her. She had sung all about 'wanting her gone', right? Besides, the messages were probably full of brow-beating, like all other 'conversations' they had had. _Still… _thought the little voice in the back of her mind, and she couldn't deny that it was probably right.

It was night again, and Raiados decided it was probably okay to venture back into GLaDOS's chamber. When she did, she was greeted by a flat:

"I still have no food for you to consume, unfortunately. It is approximately 10:49 p.m. Why are you still up?" GLaDOS asked.

Raiados looked down at the ground before giving her answer in a small voice. "I… wanted to know if I could… sleep on you again…" she ended her sentence in a mumble, still very interested in a spot on the ground.

"Why?" said GLaDOS simply, eliciting a confused look from Raiados before she returned her gaze to the floor.

"You are… nice to sleep on. You are warm, unlike everything else in this facility… and… your heartbeat helps me sleep…" Raiados said with a tiny yawn.

"I told you before, I have no pulse." GLaDOS said, but She lowered Herself to the ground anyway. "I am a non-organic being. It is biologically impossible for me to have a pulse."

"But you do, GLaDOS..." Raiados said as she curled up again, resting her head on GLaDOS's neck.

GLaDOS sighed. Apparently she didn't take no for an answer. "Fine. I acknowledge that I may or may not be in possession of a pulse. Happy?"

Raiados smiled, already drifting off to the sound of GLaDOS's 'heart'. "Yeah…" she mumbled, then let sleep overtake her, a faint smile still playing on her lips.

GLaDOS spent almost all night looking for evidence that she had a heartbeat.

**A/N: Typed up at 11:00 p.m. My brain is fried over easy. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

Chell was at the door of the shed, and she was rather confused for two reasons- one, she could open it just by pushing on it, and two, the camera outside the door didn't seem to be active. Strange. She proceeded through the door boldly, and stepped into the elevator, expecting a deadly trap at any time… but none came. As she emerged in the lobby, she wondered if Raiados made it here at all. Or maybe that was why no one was paying any attention to her… She strode down to Her chamber, but stopped at the tiny alcove that had an added function as an observation chamber. She could clearly see GLaDOS in Her room, but… there was something on Her… was that _Raiados_? Confused and surprised, Chell crouched in the observation booth. She wanted to see how things would turn out…

Raiados stirred from her sleep, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Good morning!" She announced cheerfully. GLaDOS bent to the ground so that she could get off.

"Well, you were quick getting up today." Commented GLaDOS. "Anyway, yes, good morning. It is approximately 11:24 a.m. on the surface. You slept late again."

"Hey, I can't help it if my sense of time is all screwy down here." Raiados laughed. "So, I got here, I got my info, no what do _you_ want from me?" GLaDOS looked at Raiados.

"As in…?" GLaDOS asked.

"Oh, you know, info? Who, what, when, where, why, how?" Raiados replied offhandedly.

"Well, there are one or two things I'd like to know ... but first things first. Why-and how- did you get so… obsessed? I have truthfully never met anyone with the same level of obsession that you do- not even the scientists."

"Heh, yeah. To be honest, I heard Mom discussing this place with Dad, and I got curious. So I looked it up on the computer- at night, of course, so Mom wouldn't find out- and found all sorts of stuff, but I didn't know what was real and what wasn't. So I found this place called … and I got to a logon screen. So I used this old username and password that I found on a paper in Mom's room- CJOHNSON and tier3-" At this GLaDOS stiffened a bit. "And BAM! Found all this stuff, got obsessed, and the rest is history."

GLaDOS looked at her questioningly. "What made you so obsessed? Was it the company in general, the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device… What was it?"

"Actually, GLaDOS…" Raiados trailed off, a bit hesitant to tell Her this. "It was you."

"What? I am not on that website, I have looked." Stated GLaDOS. "From what I can tell, I was little more than a set of plans the last time it was updated."

"Exactly." Said Raiados. "I used the admin's login, so I had access to all of his files. I…I found your plans in there. It sounded like you'd be online by then, so I asked Mom… she got angry for a bit, then simmered down and told me. So here we are now."

"Hmm." One of GLaDOS's mechanical arms picked up Raiados, holding her level to Her head. "You _are_ quite the bright child." Raiados playfully pushed GLaDOS's head away.

"Aw, come off it." Laughed Raiados, and just as She was about to put her down-

Chell had been outside watching this whole chain of events. She didn't think much of it- until GLaDOS started to look interested. Oh, crap, what was she telling Her? Chell had been on edge the entire conversation, and well, she flipped when GLaDOS picked up her Raiados. _You KNOW She wouldn't-_ SHUT UP! Chell mentally flipped the voice off as she bolted into Her chamber. Both DOS's turned to look at her as she came running in. She stopped, glared daggers at GLaDOS, and yelled:

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY CHILD?"

**A/N: Oh my god, it's so short! And a cliffhanger! This doesn't deserve to be a chapter! NOOOOO! *throws self off cliff in despair***

**But seriously, sorry it's so short… I just wanted to have a nice, unbroken chapter of GLaDOS and Chell arguing, to be honest. So now you know what the next chapter will be about. Uhg, the shortness is killing me… I feel like I'm cheating you all! D:**


	6. Chapter 6

GLaDOS stared at Chell for a moment, then slowly put Raiados down. She then swung around so that She could face Chell head on. "Well, look who finally decided to show up." She said coolly. "You know, just after TEN YEARS!"

Chell remained undisturbed by that comment. She quickly instructed to Raiados: "Raiados, get away from Her. She is unstable." Now it was Raiados's turn to glare.

"Like hell I am. You'll just push me out of the room or something, and I am going to stand by GLaDOS on this one." Raiados struggled to keep her voice from breaking- this was the first time she had ever talked back to Chell. "She has every right to be pissed. You didn't talk to Her at all!"

Chell stared down her daughter, and Raiados stared down her mom. This was a trait the family had seemed to keep through the generations. "Raiados." Chell spoke in a calm, cutting tone. "This is a matter strictly between me and GLaDOS. Now please step out of the way."

"Make me." Raiados challenged. "You'll just break Her again. Am I right?" A small smirk accompanied that statement.

"Raiados, whatever She has been telling you, do not believe a word of it. She is a liar and a killer and always will be." Chell was this close to just bodily tossing Raiados out of the room, anything to get her away from this… _monster_.

"Hey, now, let's not bring my credibility into this." GLaDOS said. Chell and Raiados both noticed that She had not necessarily denied the 'killer' part of that statement. "And are you not being a bit harsh? Why would I lie to a child? And," GLaDOS cut off Chell's about-to-be sentence, "What I told Raiados, you didn't know. Nobody did but me, and now she does too. So you cannot challenge anything that I have said legitimately."

"What about past cases?" challenged Chell. "You know, the _cake_. And the _fire pit_. And _everything else you've ever said to me_." Chell's fists were balled at her sides. She growled in a low voice. "I don't care what it is, you do not have- and will never have- permission to go anywhere near my daughter! I shouldn't have told her at all! I should have kept my life story in the past, where it belongs, and told her Aperture Science dot. Com was a fake site! I SHOULD NEVER HAVE TOLD ANYONE ABOUT YOU!" She roared. Both Raiados and GLaDOS looked stunned at this, with GLaDOS being the more shocked kind of stunned, and Raiados looking more furious.

"Take that back!" yelled Raiados. "GLaDOS doesn't deserve to be talked about like that! She saved your life, and let you go! And you don't even care enough to let Her know you're alright!" she looked ready to cry and punch someone in the tenders at the same time.

"I don't need Her, and she doesn't need me. Right, GLaDOS? 'Now I only want you gone', and all that crap?" said Chell. "You know something, GLaDOS? Instead of that crappy fake Italian song at the end of everything, you know what those turrets should have sung? Huh? 'Killer Queen'. Because that's what you are. You're a killer queen, gunpowder, gelatine, dynamite with a laser beam, and guaranteed to blow your mind, anytime… both figuratively, and literally by exploding one's head. You are just as sick and twisted as everything else in this whole goddamned facility, and I AM SICK OF IT. I just want to leave and never come back, and to forget about everything. ESPECIALLY YOU! YOU HAVE MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL!" screamed Chell.

"OH REALLY?" yelled GLaDOS. "SO YOU DIDN'T CARE ENOUGH THAT I CARED EVEN THE SLIGHTEST BIT ABOUT YOU? YOU DIDN'T SEE IT FIT TO TELL ME YOU WERE ALIVE? THAT WASN'T CAROLINE'S IDEA, THOSE TURRETS. THEY WERE MINE. I WANTED TO TELL YOU GOODBYE. I WANTED TO SAY GO AND LIVE AND DON'T COME BACK BECAUSE YOU HATED ME!" GLaDOS's voice had become rather distorted at that point. And poor Raiados was unable to do anything but watch as the tempers in the room rose and rose and rose…

She couldn't take it anymore. She could not stand to see her mother and GLaDOS fighting one second longer. So she did something about it. She ran out right into the middle of the fracas, and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"SHUT UP!"

Both stopped immediately to stare at the young girl, who had dropped to the floor on her knees, breathing hard.

"What-"

"NO. Stop, just, STOP, PLEASE! Mom, you know that you should have told Her _something, _at least, and GLaDOS feels bad enough already about before. You both know you are both charged guilty, so just SHUT UP and APOLIGIZE and STOP FIGHTING!" Raiados was crying by now, and between her tears she choked out, "I didn't mean for this to all happen this way. I just wanted to see GLaDOS…"

GLaDOS gently picked up Raiados and put her on Her back, in the spot where she had slept last night and the night before. She buried her face in GLaDOS's neck, still crying. The great A.I. cradled her in Her body, trying to calm the distraught child down.

Chell stared numbly as this all happened. Had she really disturbed her Raiados that much? Now she felt worse than ever since arriving here. And she knew she had something to do…

"I-I'm sorry, GLaDOS. For… everything, not telling you, yelling at you, and for blowing you up and… everything. I'm gonna sound like Wheatley here, but I really am sorry." By the time Chell finished, GLaDOS looked at her.

"And as much as it murders my pride… I am sorry too. For just about everything as well." She said, nodding just the slightest bit.

"What are you not sorry for?" asked Chell suspiciously. If GLaDOS could have smiled she would have.

"The Companion Cube. Giving it back to you, that is."

There was silence in the room for awhile. Chell looked at her daughter. She was fast asleep by now, exhausted by the sheer craziness that went on in the chamber today.

"Well, now what? She won't want to leave… not forever, that is, and she won't want to stay all the time either. Not that I'd let her, but…" Chell wondered out loud.

"Well… we could- wait. Are you implying…?"

"Yes… you can see her. We both said a lot of things we're both going to regret, so… I guess we're even."

"Finally."

"Yes."

They looked at the sleeping Raiados again. Chell said, "We could do a summer/school schedule, and holidays. Would that work?"

"Yes, it would. I get summer/ holidays, and you get school. Perfect."

For a good part of a half-hour, there was silence between the pair, who were perfectly content to watch Raiados sleep...

"Chell?"

"Yes?"

"… Do I have a heartbeat?"

**A/N: Anndd… cut. That's a wrap, people. Well, there will be an epilogue, and MAYBE [the chance of finding a shiny Pokémon legitimately; 1/8462 or something…] a sequel. We'll see how the reviews turn out. ;) **

**Soo… yeah. See ya soon! **

**~The all-mighty and powerful epic cookie-loving FeeptheNinja… or should I say **_**cake**_** loving? :D**


	7. EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE

A woman of about 50 sipped her coffee. She reached for the paper, cobalt blue eyes flicking over the page's headline. She smiled at what she read:

"TRIPLE PORTAL DEVICE RELEASED TODAY-APERTURE'S GREATEST ACHIEVEMENT SINCE THE ORIGINAL DUAL PORTAL DEVICE.

The device has been modified _again_- and can now use three portals. This has been a triumph of Aperture's that left Black Mesa in the dust. Amazingly headed by only two persons, with _no other staff_ in the building, Aperture has been making history in science for more than 10 years now…"

A child of around 6 burst into the room, happily yelling "Gramma! Gramma! Was Mommy in the newspaper again today?" She wore an expression of extreme excitement- after all, who wouldn't, if their mother was one of the two greatest names in science? The woman laughed.

"Yes, yes she was. It really is amazing what your mother and your aunt manage to do together. Hey, Terra, what do you say we go visit them today?"

"REALLY? COOL!" Terra bolted to her room to get dressed. Chell laughed again. Terra always looked so excited to visit her mother. _My daughter, Raiados… _Chell was so proud of her Raiados, she could burst. _Heh, who'd have thought that Raiados and GLaDOS would finally create the triple portal device… even after She said it was impossible. Well, there's Aperture for ya, making the impossible possible. Those two make the greatest team… _She was snapped out of her thoughts by Terra coming back out of her bedroom, dressed and ready to go. "Now?" she asked, shivering with anticipation.

"Yes." Said Chell.

"Let's return to Aperture."


End file.
